The general objective of this project is to provide support and care for the use of specific pathogen free (SPF) mice at Georgetown University. The institution has short and long term goals to improve animal care and facility resources. This grant will renovate a non-barrier rodent area to enlarge existing animal rooms, upgrade autoclave service space and purchase ventilated racks to create dedicated SPF maximum isolation housing. Thirty-two basic and translational research laboratories, who conduct research in cancer detection and metastasis;tumorigenicity;hypertension;diabetes;spinal cord injury;apoptosis and angiogenesis currently house mice within the C-zone area. The dramatic increase in SPF mouse populations, and limited rodent barrier facility space, drives the need for renovating and equipping C-zone with ventilated racks to maximize housing density and protect animal health. Expansion of the autoclave service area will provide improved equipment processing and storage procedures. The use of mobile animal change stations reduces occupational health risks and injury for personnel and facilitates improved work flow. The grant will purchase fifteen ventilated rodent racks, rack alarm monitors, three animal change stations and a water bottle filler, and provide space renovation and equipment installation. The University will contribute change-out equipment, two additional animal change stations and support construction costs. Renovation of C-zone into a dedicated housing area for SPF mice is essential to meet the institution's need to support expanding pathogen free rodent populations, safeguard colony health, improve personnel work flow and reduce occupational hazards for personnel through the upgrade of existing facilities.